Albus Potter and The Lovers Rule
by KY0URI
Summary: Albus Potter, and Scorpious Malfoy have started their fifth year at Hogwarts, with open minds. They are done with adventure, and wish only to learn, and live a fairly safe life at Hogwarts. Unfortunately there are prophecies everywhere, and their adventures in the wizard world still are not over. Delphi is still alive, in Azkaban, and she hasn't given up of ressurecting her father


**( A / N ) Okay, I know this is extremely late. About 3 weeks later than when I said I would originally post it ^^; But school is really busy, and I had to sort around my thoughts. It's hard to come up with middles. Although this isn't a really long chapter, it's pretty much just setting the scenes, and introducing some of the main characters, but important none the less. There's a tiny backstory. Happy reading! )**

Albus followed beside his parents, pushing his trolly softly.

James was on the other side, while Lily skipped ahead; Harry pushing her trolly.

It's was Albus' fifth year at Hogwarts.

He hoped it would be his greatest, and rather least adventurous yet.

He said goodbye to his parents, while boarding The Hogwarts Express with his siblings.

He hadn't seen Hugo, Rose, or Scorpius anywhere.

Albus entered his usual space on the train; the place he and Scorpius met.

He placed his bag of money, and a small box down on the seats across from him, sitting back on the other side, and waited.

Getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

What if Draco refused to let Scorpius back into Hogwarts, because of last year.

What if Hermione is keeping a Rose and Hugo from school, in case he and Scorpius pull another stunt; so that they don't become involved.

Albus was lost in his worries, and his stomach knotted tighter and tighter.

He dreaded being all alone this year, at Hogwarts.

If the students didn't dislike him before, they certainly do now.

Once people found out about how Albus and Scorpius almost kept and created a world where The Dark Lord still existed, they became furious.

Albus and Scorpius we can't even more outcast than ever.

Warped and Albus' fear of being alone, he hadn't heard the door slide open, or notice a girl - shorter than he was, with raven black hair to her shoulders, and pale green eyes - take a seat in front of him.

"Oh, excuse me, are you saving the seats for someone?" She asked softly, realizing the items placed on the other seat.

Albus figured it was his inner self speaking to him.

"No, they've left me all alone. No one's coming." Albus answered.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a seat with you?"

Albus hadn't moved, or showed any indication of an answer.

The girl sat down anyways.

She looked spaciously around the room, until her eyes fell onto Albus again.

She figured it would only be polite to introduce herself.

"I'm Alice Prince, and you are?" She held out her hand.

It took Albus a few seconds to realize someone was actually in front of him. His face turned slightly pink the embarrassment,

"Pardon me? "

Alice cleared her throat, and repeated herself, "Alice Prince."

"Albus Potter." He shook her hand, expecting her to leave at the sound of his name; but she didn't.

Clearly she had no idea who he was. Although, she appeared to be the same age as his sister Lily. How could she not know him, if she was a third year?

As of reading into Albus' puzzle meant, Alice said, "I'm a first year, but I should in third. What year are you?" She asked.

"I'm in fifth year." He answered. "How is it you're only a first year, when you look like you're my sisters age?" He was curious.

Alice sat back, gazing out the window.

"My father kept me from Hogwarts, because he is afraid of magic. For two years he had the letters. We moved four times." She explained, "I had no idea he was keeping this whole world from me, until about a month ago, a letter had slipped into my room through the window. I begged for him to let me go."

Alice paused for a moment, and looked at all of us with a warm smile.

"And well, here I am."

Albus was taken back a bit by her story.

"You remind me of..." He stopped mid-sentence. He didn't want her to know who he was, and who his parents were.

Not yet.

He liked having someone who could like him for who he was, and not for his parents; or worse, hating him for last year's events.

"Remind you of who?" Alice asked. She was leaning close on the seat, waiting for an answer.

"My um... Just someone I use to know." Albus said. He wasn't lying to Alice, he just wasn't being clear.

He could see she was about to ask for a name, for him to be more clear.

Luckily before Albus could spout out a white lie, the doors slid open, while Scorpius and Rose walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Al, I was..." Scorpius sat down next to Albus, realizing there was a girl, other than Rose, in the room.

"Who's she?" He asked, as The Hogwarts Express whistled, and started to finally move.

"Hello, I'm Alice Prince."


End file.
